Black Rose
by raexxx07
Summary: she never have a heart from the day she live, she never have a past or a family. But everything change from that day, the day she met the Phantomhive resident. And one day she meet again with them
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfic so i'm kinda sorry if there so many mistake -_-' This story idea i got from kuroshitsuji season 2 ova 2**

Prologue

I look on the blue dress that i'm wearing. The dress of Rachel Phantomhive that he gave it to me, the dress of his mother. For the first there was someone that care for me. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaels also lady Elizabeth which was sleep silently in front of me right now with his maid Carla. I close my eyes and think about my life, my past, and today. Slowly i open my eyes and i've made a decisions. I take the pocket knife that i was hid in my dress and then i threw it out from the carriage window. For the rest of the journey there's only a sound of the horse carriage and and the silent of the night. When suddenly there's a voice

"We finally arrive my lady" Said the man while open the door

"Bring this girl and her maid into their room " i answer him while getting of from the carriage with Carla

"Yes my lady" And lead Carla while holding Elizabeth to their room

When i finally sure there already got in, i wear a darck coat and ride a black horse that the man gave it to me and run to a big mansion

When the guard see my dark coat they let me in and lead me to a man

"So how was the mission ?" ask a man standing and look out to the moon from the window

"I believe you did a good job, Mad Dog Of Venice" and the turned to see my face with a symbol in his ring, a symbol of a Ferro family

"Or should i say Rose"

I release of my wig and my long blond silvery hair was falling down and i put off my contact lens

I open both of my eyes and look at him

"Yes master, i...

**Review please !**


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

At the Phantomhive mansion

"A ball ?" Ciel ask to Elizabeth

"Yes" Said Elizabeth while smiling

Elizabeth was visiting the the Phantomhive mansion today and she was bring invitation to a ball.

"What kind of ball ?" Said Ciel with bore and continue reading neswpaper

"Yep. Tonight there will be a party sponsore by the Verro Family and they invite me"

"C'mon Ciel it'll be fun" Said Elizabeth while making her puppy face

"I don't think so, you know i really hate that kind of thing"

"But onee-sama probaly be there"

"Onee-sama ? "

"You mean Rose ? Rose Blackwood ?" Ciel sudenlly interesting

"Yes, she will come" Said Elizabeth

Ciel stand up and look at the window

"I'll think about it"

"Yeah Ciell" Said Elizabeth and hugging Ciel as usual

"Lizzie" Ciel strungle and try to let go of Elizabeth

"Sebastian escort Lizzie to her room to get change and prepare my clothes"

Sebastian was preparing the tea and react fast as usual

"Yes my lord"and bow to his master

"This way Lady Elizabeth"

Sebastian escord Elizabeth and her maid Carla. When the door close Ciel look outside from the window again. He look at the sky and thinking something. He close his eye like imagine something. When he open his eyes he smile and say just one word

"Rose"

"Well, well it's very rare for you to smile, young master" sudenlly there's a voice behind Ciel

"Sebastian" Ciel look at Sebastian in shock

"'it seem's you have a soft heart, young master" Sabastian say while continue prepare the tea and make Ciel yell again

"So what are you read so serious ?" and place the tea at the table

Ciel walk to his cair in a bad modd, take his cup and sit "It's about the mass murderer that happen 2 days ago. The body was found in the alley near our resident. They called him The Mad Dog Of Venice"

"Is there any process ?"

"No, as much as we now whoever he is, he was mad and he has no mercy. This has been one of many cases we cannot be solved"

"How do you know it was him?"ask Sebastian and narrowed his eyes

"It's simple. The blood patern always look like a rose and it seem's it has a conection to the Verro family"

"So that's why you want to come to the party" said Sebeatian while smiling like tease his young master

"Of course. It's posible the murderes was there to and try to kill me"Said Ciel still in the bad mood

"Now hurry up and prepare my clothes"

"Yes, young master"

"You have no idea what she done" whisper Sebeatian while close the door

"You say something?"

"Nothing"

Sebastian close the door and walk to the corridor. Suddenly he stop and looking at the sky from the window. And murtered something slowly, then continue his job

At the ball

"Wow, it's so pretty " Said Elizabeth while looking at the party and running to the women guest and start to talk to them

"Lizzie, you should calm down"

"I left the rest to you, Sebastian. Tell me if something changes i'm going to watch Lizzie and the head of Verro family" Ciel walk to Elizabeth after that

"Ah and don't forget watch them too"

"Yes, young master" said Sebastian and look at them Prince Soma and his butler Agni, Mey-rin, Finn and Bardroy, and Mr. Lau with Ran-Mao. It will be a pain though Sebastian. And as usuall they always making a mess at everything. Sudenlly there was a sound and Sebastian as usuall have to save the day. When Sebastian arrive look's like Mei-Rin was drop the vase and there was a women who got the vase and place it. When she was turned around, Sebastian was recognize her. It was her Rose Underwood, aka The Mad Dog Of Venice and the most beautiful women on the ball


	3. Chapter 2 That girl

**Sorry took a long time to update cause got no new idea and got a little stress on the exam -,-**

Rose pov

It's been a week after i visited to the Phantomhive mansion. Right now i pretty much bore cause there was nothing to do. I was requsted to do many murdered but none of them was challenging. Tomorrow night i was invited to the Verro family and it seems there will be a ball. So pretty much i see this will be another job for me. But i don't really interesting cause what was happening the last time

*flashback*

_"So how's the mission going ?" said the verro family_

_"Master i..." before i finished my sentence he cut me off_

_"Sorry for my question, it will just mocking you. Of course the mission is going perfectly " he said while laughing and pour wine for 2 glass_

_"For our victory" he gave it to me_

_"Yes, for our victory" both of us make toast and drink our wine_

_Maybe it's better if he doesn't know bout this. I can see that his mind was racing with the thought that earl Phantomhive is death along with his buttler. He was thinking it was only a bussiness for bout of us but for me it just only a game and when it became boring i just have to stop the games. And the rest of night was pass by the verro family celebrate they victory with me._

*end of the flashback*

My mind was back to the reality when my cat purring next to me. I hold him and pet him while i see the outside. My cat was the only family i got left and the only thing that can make me calm. I was live in the big mansion and surround by the wood so no one ever found this house. While i held my cat, i go to the garden behind my mansion. When i go out the garden was full of blooming silver rose and there was a piano near the garden. When the wind was blow the petal flower was carried away and i walk to the piano and put my cat down. While i sit to the cair of the piano my cat was playing with the flower. I play the . As the night start to end, i can see the sun start to appear and let the light shine my garden. I just stand and look as the the sun began to rise and i realize that my clothes was full of blood. I just smile and make up my mind bout the invitation

At the ball

I was wearing my silver and blue dress along with my necklace and of course my mask. When i left out from the horse carriage i was been waiting by the servants

"Welcome, my lady" said the maid while bow to me

"My lord already waiting at his room" the maid bow once again to me and i bow to them

When i walk in i see the ball already starting so i just walk around in the room. I realize as i walk many people was looking at me but i doesn't care so i just ignore the. Not long before i came i see Elizabeth and Ciel was coming. I tried my best to avoid them cause i'm not wearing my disguise. When suddenly i see a guest who was about to break the plate. I rushed over her and help her.

"T-t-t-thank you very much miss" said the girl with glasses and bow to me

"It's okay" while put the plate at the desk

And then a few people come to us, great more people

"Wow you look so beautiful" Said a boy with blond hair and beside him there's a man with messy appearance and both of them look at me

I just smile and act like a noble lady. Suddenly there was a voice behind me

"Sorry if my people was trouble you"

When i turn around i see a black hair male and i know who is he

"No of course not"

"Thank you very much miss" he was bow to me as a buttler

I was just smile and turned to go away. When i walk past him he whisper something to me

"Met me at the balcony later"

I knew at that time he recognize me. When i walk one of the maid call me and he said he was waiting for me. I walk to his room. I open the door and bow to me

"Why is he still alive ?" he sound angry

"Why would the Earl of the Phantomhive still alive? Didn't you kill him?" He ask me with fear in his voice

"..." i just quiet and don't answer his question

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU ANSWER ME ? YOU BITCH" He start to sound angry and grap me

When i glare at him he start to back away and look terrified

"y-y-y-you better fix this fast, i give you one more change. Kill Ciel Phantomhive along with his buttler"

I just smirked and walk outside while whisper

_Game over_

**And by the way sorry cause it such a short story in such a long time and thank you for **_**The-Dark-Love-Writer for my first review. Please more review :))**  
_


	4. Chapter 3 The meeting

**This is chapter 3 hope all of you enjoy it :))  
**

"So why did you call me here ?" Rose asked him

She looked at him he was standing in the terrace

"I think you know exactly as i do " he start to walking at her

She just sigh and lean on the balcony

"What do you want ?"

He still walking to her and stop right beside her

"I want your answer " he just smile and look at her

"I think you already know" she look at him

"True but i want to hear it from you"

"Fine" she start to stand up straight and look at him

"As you know i was being ordered to kill the Earl of Phantomhive by the Verro family. The motive is revenge cause your master kill Azuro Venere the head of the Verro family. Actually the plan was to kidnapped him but you can say the plan was fail so i have to take the plan b by killing him and you"

She look at him a little and continue explain

"The time start to running out especially when i see that many people start to come. The plan supposed to be done when Elizabeth was changing but it was interrupted by that idiot. And the rest of the plan was already seen by you"

She finished her explanation and look at him

"So what do you want to do to me ?"

He was just stood silently

"Nothing actually may i ask you a question ?"

"Sure"

"Why don't you kill him that time ?" he looked at her as she twitch

"You have an opportunity to kill him at his office. He was laying careless and even though i came you who has been rumored as one of the expert assassin can kill him easily. So why ?"

She start to shrugged and he see her. Finally she answer

"True but it's not the proper way in British to kill people that they owe isn't it ?" she just smirked

Sebastian just stared at her and start to laugh

"You a very interesting young lady"

"Thank you"

"So what are you gonna to do ?" said Sebastian after a long silence

"... Don't know" she start to walk away and go inside the hall

She knew that he maybe knew what was she doing. She supposed to avoid him but something bout him makes her interesting. When she walk inside she heard music for dance start to play and the people around her start to dance. She tried to avoid them cause many guy asked her to dance until someone taped her shoulder

"May have this dance ?"

It was Sebastian he was offering his hand and she take it. The music start to flow as Rose and Sebastian start to dance. The music was very beautiful and as Sebastian carefully led her to dance. Even though it was a weird situation she felt nice around him. They dance until the music start to end and realize everyone was looking at them and start to clapping their hand. Rode and Sebastian just bow

"Sebastian ?" ask a girl with pink dresses full of ribbon and lance with her two ponytails

When both of them looked it was Elizabeth Middleforth alongside with Ciel Phantomhive with blue suit

"I didn't knew you like to dance " said Ciel while walking to them with Elizabeth

"And who 's this young lady ?" Ciel look at Rose

"She so beautiful and very cute " said Elizabeth and look at her appearance

"My name is .." before she finished her sentence there's a scream

"THERE'S A MAN DYING HERE" A maid start to scream and people start to gather her

_Look's like it's time for me to go_

Rose see an opportunity to run and without hesitation she start to running away. Sebastian see her running and start to chase her but Ciel had given him an order

"Sebastian, let's go" Ciel start to order him and calm Elizabeth to go to the safe place

"Ck, yes my lord" he stop and bow to him

Sebastian and Ciel start to running to the room and when the room was open. There was blood everywhere and there's a man without his head laying surrounded by the pool of blood

"He's dead" said Ciel while walk near to the body

"Look's like we found our killer" Sebastian was looking to a certain blood splatter

A rose blood splatter

"Mad dog of Venice" said Ciel

"Yeah" Sebastian answer him and look at the outside while Ciel examine the body

_What is that women purpose ?_

**Review please !**


	5. Chapter 4 The change and one word

It's been 2 months since that ball and that meeting. Even so the rumor bout me is still spreading and my life still go on. Right now i was walking in the town while wearing my disguise and a red velvet gown. I took one of the newspaper and look it for a while. I trow the newspaper and walk through the crowd. While i walk i heard the chattering bout the murder in the Phantomhive case and the rumor of the revives the dead from the association called Aurora. It triggered my interest, but before that i want to met them. I walk out of the town while wear my red cloak and hired a black horse. I race to the place up to the hill, to the place where we spent our childhood together. When i got near i step down from my horse and walking to the hill. We make a promise that every year that on the day we lived as family, we will meet again on the same place

When i got there all i saw was nothing more than a crumble of an old building. I felt anger all of the sudden, i run as fast as i can to that old man house. And once again the image in front my eyes shocked me. All i see was ashes. I walk nearer to the ashes of the burned house and i see something that i was familiar of. I took it and look at it. It was a black mask with a rose pattern, a diamond pattern on the left eyes and an amber stone around it. When i looked at the masked the image of my past floowed into my mind. I stay still on my position when there was 2 officer came to me.

"What are you doing in here, young lady ?"

"It was dangerous area" said the officer as they came closer

I raise my head a little

"You better g—" Before the officers was finish the sentence they were behead and the other officer came closer

I still holding the knife in my hand and i was wearing the mask. All i see next was a completely darkness and red crimson splatter all over

* * *

At the Phantomhive mansion

"Young master are you really sure about this trip ?" ask Sebastian while help his young master to sleep

"Yes, there's no way i' m going to let Lizzie go alone" Said Ciel and start to lay down his body

"Now prepare everything, i want everything is ready by the tomorrow morning'" Ciel start to close his eyes and start to try to sleep

"Yes, young master" Sebastian bow to him and blow out the candle and walk outside

"Now then" Sebastian start to pack all the things that his master need while everybody was sleeping. After he finished, he start to prepared the food for a few days for the servants. But he knew that the mansion will be ruined by the time they got home. And finally he go out from the mansion to found more information bout the Aurora association. He's been out for a few hours when rain finally pour down

"Oh my, i better hurry up before the paper was ruined" Sebastian quickly fold the paper that contain the information and run to the mansion. When he's on his way he see a woman was walking alone in wet condition. He came closer

"Long time no see" He whisper to that women

She lift her head to see him. Sebastian look at her dark blue gown was wet and dirty and also her hair was in the mess. She didn't say anything and she just keep walking

"Look's like you've hurt" Sebastian look at her weird movement and glimpse at her leg, and noticed there's a red stained

"Please excuse my rudeness, my lady" Sebastian carry her and bring him quietly to the mansion. He placed her in the bed where the last she stay and put her some clothes just the same way as the last time

"Then, please excuse me" He take some bandage and wrap it around her leg. She still didn't say anything. Sebastian look at her blond silvery hair and her eyes.

"Why ?'

Sebastian lift his head a little and look at her

"Why you help me ?" She ask in an emotionless tone

"It because you still hasn't answer my question back then" Sebastian stand up and pour some tea

"I see" Sebastian give her a cup of tea but she didn't respond

Sebastian place the cup of tea on the table and start to clean the mess. It was a very quiet night but fo some reason Sebastian enjoys it. When he turned around, he see she was behind him and held his face so both of the gaze was met

"You had a weird eyes" She broke the silence first

"A crimson red like blood, like it was fill with blood. Scary but beautiful just like a red ruby. Just like the blood had become a crystal She said still looking in his eyes

"I could say the same as you " say Sebastian

"Just like the color of the sea in the night. A dark violet but in the same time it was light almost like silver"

She let go of her hand and she sit down again. Sebastian continue his work, but for the first time his mind had been wandered by the color and the look of her eyes. They stay stay silent and when the sun began to rise Sebastian just realize how late it became. She start to stand up and walk through him

"Thank you" She said and when she almost jump from the window, she look at him and said something. And like the wind she's gone

Sebastian hurried to his young master room and ready to do his job but his mind was wondered off by her word

Ambre, that was her name. But at that time The Phantomhive didn't know that everything is going to end in madness


	6. Chapter 6 Campania

Finally it's the day. Today is the day Campania going to sail. I stand there among the crowd with my brown dress and a hat to cover my hair and face.

"We will set sail soon! All boarding passengers, please make haste" said one of the crew

I start to walking to the 1st class entrance. As i boarding to the ship one of the crew offered his hand, and i take it with a smile. Not long after that the ship starts to sail. And everyone come to the balcony and set their goodbye. I join them with no particular person to said good bye, cause i don't have anyone, so i'm just trying to blend in. After that i walk around the ship, when suddenly i heard someone called my name.

"Ms Levire?"

When i turned around i see a familiar face

"Madam Middleford ?" i say with a little shocked

"Yes, indeed. It's a pleasure to see you" she said with a smile come to me

"It's nice to see you too" i answer and even more shocked to see who's behind her

"Onee-chan ?" said a cute voice

"Hello Elizabeth" i said with a little bow

She came running at me and hugged me while smiling

"It's been a long time, where have you been?" ask Elizabeth

Before i can answer Elizabeth as usual being scolded by her mother about a lady manner. i see Ciel and the others giving us a questional look expext Sebastian who look at me and smirked.

"I like to intruduce all of you, this is Ambre Levire. She is one of my best student in sword training and one of Elizabeth aqutance" said Madam Middleford

"Nice to meet you" i said while smiling and bow to them and they doing the same thing

"And this is my future son in law, Ciel Phantomhive. My daughter fiance and his butler Sebastian Michael" said Madam Middleford

When my eyes and Sebastian met we just smiled to each other.

"Onee-chan would you like to join us on the ball ?" said Elizabeth

"A ball ?"

"Yes, a ball two days fron today" answer Ciel

"Sure i wouldn't mind" i answer him

"Excusme, i would have to permit myself" i ask politely

And then i walk away from them. A ball huh i think it's related to the aurora asociation. I look to the letter that i received, from viscount Druit. I hate that man, he such a lady charmer and he kidnapped me before. I slip the lettter back to my pocket. And walk to the ship balcony. I looked to the sea and the sun begin to set

2 days later

I was fixing my hair into a french braid. I put a purple butterfly hairpin when there's a knock on my door

"Come in" i said while wearing my earing

"Onne-chan, are you ready ?' said Elizabeth

I smile to her and then come to him

At the ball

"C'mon Ciel" Elizabeth was dragging him into the crowd

I just smile looking at them. When i went to take some wine, i spotted a few woman whispering. I came closer to hear them.

"Look at his skin" said one of the lady

"So digusting"said another lady

I see the man looking down sadly

"Don't take their word to your heart" i said while coming closer to him

He see me with suprised

"But what they say is true, i'm a freak said Wordsmith" he answer

"A freak ? But i think you're better than them" i say while drinking a glass of wine

"Because you accept who you are" i smile a little to him

He smile back

"Thank you. I'm Snake" he said

While i was looking around, a bunch of men come to me and seduce me. I just looking at them with unimpress

"Do you want some wine, my lady ?"

When i looked behind me, i see Sebastian

"Well hello mr Michael" i said while smirked a little

"Long time no see mrs Levire" answer Sebastian

"So what's with the hair ?" ask Ambre see Sebastian long fake hair

"Let's just say it's better if you don't know" he answer it swiftly

"Aurora association ?" i ask him

"Yes m'lady. I should know better than hiding things to you" Sebastian answer it with a little chuckled

"Well it really is a coicedence" i said and then walk further away from him

"See you later than Sebastian" i looked back at him and then dissapear

Sebastian look at her back with a smile

'Sebastian, there you are" said Ciel walk towards him

"Let's go the it's nearly time" he said

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said with a little bow

And then both of them walk together to the meeting point. From the distant i see them walk towards the first class. I held the mask, the mask that i found on that place. I held tightly and muttered something

"I won't failed again"

After that i put on the mask and look up 

_The time has come for me to make my move_


End file.
